rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinite Stupidity
Sitemap INFINITE STUPIDITY - SO MANY THING DONE JUST WRONG * See also Gianormous_Infinite_BS * see also Infinite_Gratuitous_Violence * see also PLAYER_COMMENTS_ABOUT_BIOSHOCK_INFINITE * see also Infinite BS * see also Columbia Construction * see also Columbia Asylum * see also Columbia's Doom * see also Industrial Revolution BS * see also Burial at Sea * See also Technology_In_Columbias_Era * See also Religion_In_BioShock * Ses also Merging * See also Time_Traveling_Issues "The Laws of Physics are a bitch" - Isaac Newton ' "The "Ship Of Fools" isn't Columbia, its the game studio, and "Voyage of the Damned" was about any player unfortunate enough to buy Infinite BS." - Augustus Sinclair (Who 'Tells it as it is') ' --- --- --- --- --- Voodoo-Science - Science Based On Belief Rather Than Proof : The stuff seen in the Infinite BS game is set in a place where the other 'beliefs' are extreme, so (including the writers own biases against Historic America) the writers probably just assumed creating a bunch of fakery with History/Religion/Economy/Science its also just fine to do. Its "only a game after all" - EXCEPT all their much touted social relevancy is lost when the rest of the environment is illogical fakery. THIS IS THE BASIS FOR SO MUCH STUPIDITY in Infinite BS. ---- ---- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Infinitely BS - Ignoring "Infinite" ''' : With this multi-universe thing, there would be an '''Infinite number of Luteces (and the Infinite number of time machines to send them on their '3 hour tour' ) and also an Infinite number of Elizabeths. Since every quantum particle in the Universe (not quite an Infinite number of them) can flip one way or the other (or is it they can flip to a Infinite number of states??), every one that flips spawns a new multiverse Universe (I think I'm upto Infinite cubed so far). It is possible they can do this and continue flipping Infinitely fast too (but I will ignore that for now). Now with the possibility of transferring between these Infinite cubed Multi-verses and interfering with them in Infinite ways, we achieve Infinite Quadrupled. How does Elizabeth pick and choose (and according to Heisenberg and Schrodinger - Elizabeth entering a Universe instantly changes its course - or rather spawns another Infinite 'realities' (Heh, everytime she farts, Infinite new Universes spring into being ...). So Elizabeth, you can attempt to fix as many as you like, but there are Infinitely more messed up ones you will never get to (assuming your fixes EVER actually FIX anything, and doesn't just create an Infinite number of MORE messed up ones). Somewhere amongst all those Infinite Infinite possibilities there MUST be at least one Universe that is not so ludicrous. BTW, Remember that Elizabeth 'fixed' that Rapture Universe (in the BaS DLC) by helping (freeing) Atlas to murder thousands, and largely destroy Rapture (more thousands). Elizabeth could not even be sure that she saved 'Sally' (so this quantum pinkey power allegedly gives her 20-20 prophecy abilities ? Sorry, NO. Yeah, this magic stuff is such a lame crutch for a game writer - They should be embarrassed for what they created). --- --- --- Not Real Great Storytelling : A really GREAT storyteller gets all their facts/logic straight for the settings of their RIPPING GREAT stories. Those who don't bother to even try are just mediocre HACKS. Great Art deals with subtleties which can be ruined by jarring discordances and obviously logic-straining events. If you are presenting a game world of such detail, it really doesn't take that much (more) effort to do it right. SO then WHY NOT do it Right ? - As Infinite BS is not Sci-Fi, I make much larger allowances for some illogic, and as it is really just a computer Blast-Fest game. Thus a coherent 'story' wasn't really a priority, and realism was not of much criticality either. I do criticize when supposedly important/historical Social Issues are made a game element, but are simultaneously presented as if they were in the magical Land of Oz . --- --- --- A Thought - About What You can Do with $US 200 Million Dollars -- What Infinite BS is thought to have cost to Produce(HALF) and Market(Other HALF) ' : For the same price you could Create an amazing Movie like 'The Hobbit' instead of a mediocre game like Infinite BS ??? (Yes, there were 3 movies costing 200+M each, but I did say Movie - and EACH ONE did about $ 1 BILLION gross sales vs Infinite BS ). Please Compare what an expert visionary can do with such an amount of money, versus ... I don't recall too much mention of whether Infinite BS even managed to 'break even' profit-wise (perhaps after 10 more years of selling at $5 on STEAM ?? ). --- --- --- '''ONE TRUTH THOUGH - THESE ARE "GAME MAKERS" NOT "STORYTELLERS" ' These writers are creating a '''Shooter Game, not a Mark Twain Novel. Expectations from such limitations, even with their own endless promotional (and self-serving) Hype, needs to be taken into consideration. Consider that BioShock got such accolades when their game merely had a Scooby-Doo level plot and a coercive story. To have that stand head and shoulder above the vast majority of games says MORE about the rest of the game industry's product. At least BioShock left alot vague, so that they didn't mess up like in Infinite BS by being too explainy of all their fakery. --- --- --- Comstock is God (Sorry Ken, NOT An American Anything There) ' : Columbia sure seemed to be replicating 'Sodom on the Surface' for it to supposedly claim be ''the New Ark or Eden in the Clouds. Mammon still seems to be King/God. The Prophet is a Charlatan. Idols abound. Maybe this is how the game writers (YOU Levine) see American Religion ? The only real (unintended) "Point Being Made" was that the writers of this game were pretty '''Clueless (They gushingly went on, interview after interview, at how clever they were at making it 'relevant' to the Real World. Delusion or Bullshit ?) Profound Thought (?) : Columbia was run like Ken Levine ran Irrational Games ????? (Naaaaaah) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . But WHY WOULD IMPURE UNTERMENSCHEN IMMIGRANTS AND SUCH LOWER BEINGS *THEN* BE ALLOWED TO CONTAMINIATE THE HOLY FLOATING EDEN ???? Out of Sight serfs/slaves might've made sense so that the 'Elect' didn't have to even see them. There was that early 'class warfare' (evil capitalist america) theme. It was still in the game, but glombed together with half a dozen other 'evils' themes -- churned til NONE of them make alot sense any more. Its NOT Clever, just a half-assed mess. --- --- --- Clueless Game Writers Take on Technology And How It Happens : Fink hadn't a clue (shown magically building unknown things from just seeing them through Tears) and even Edison knew exactly what needed to be done to make the Lightbulb work AND it still it took him nearly a year. Is this game an example of modern ignorance/stupidity, where most people haven't a clue how things work, but assume they do and supposedly how easy it all must be ? Suchong (in BaS) likewise was portrayed as a universal genius/scientist/engineer accomplishing pure miracles. If the writer's ideas of reality are such, then why should the Player care/empathize about any character's motives/intentions/sanity (it'll be just as magic/unreality/fantasy/ludicrous) - which thus makes it likely most Players said "Whatever..." or "Oh yeah that's nice..." for the fourth time to the weirdness, and then for the rest of the game just said ' "SKIP the BS and JUST bring me more things to shoot already" ', and ' "Is that all ? I wan't more neat ways to execute these enemies, and blow them apart" '. Provide Some Consistency with REALITY please. - You can Drive a Automated Stallion straight to Water, but can't Stop it from Falling in ''': Automated Stallion - a real horse has intelligence which helps to avoid daily disasters under real conditions. Sorry, no clockwork brain is worth even a rat turd - So every bit has to be controlled by the operator, and sorry it just wasn't to be seen there (Even with harness and reins, a real horse/mule/oxen still does '''ALOT of control of its own maneuvering, reflexively and instinctively). Steps - "It don't do Steps" - I want my horses back. (( "Game designers only design what they THINK Things Are" - Sid Meier )) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . One of the stupid things in Infinite BS was scenes like this : While Booker 20 feet away is obviously approaching in plain sight openly/visibly brandishing a gun (something other civilians don't much do), these NPC Police are unrealistically and absurdly nonreactive, considering their supposed role and the warnings about evil intruders in the city. The designers wanted to present their little Tableau of 'Columbia' in its normalcy, but did it too much in this moronic and lazy way. They wanted the player near enough to have a good closeup look at the scene. Unfortunately having the 'people' (something that should be the more important element) react at a distance would have the result of it all dissolving much too soon into violence, which would ruin the effect they wanted. A superior game might've had Booker AND Elizabeth keep assuming disguises (automatically grabbing and wearing lots of odd/amusing/strange stuff and using props), or cause diversions, to get close to their opponents before the mayhem began. The player THEN would be alot more interested in looking over each scene, rather then a just a glance before charging in, guns blazing. We coulda also had ALOT more different reactions from the ambient citizens on the Player's approach (versus run away and disappear, or just cringe in place, when violence started). Add a bit more varying reaction from the OPPONENT NPCs. Columbia is awash in guns, so why not have more ordinary people pull out guns/etc and defend their city from the 'evil doers' ? Clues in the scene might've suggested where the Player should go to get closest (multiple paths causing variations). The player's character then also might NOT have to be such an ABSURD 'Bullet Sponge' to handle the (Players) constantly walking directly into intense weapon fire. SUCH A huge opportunity was lost for this game. ---- ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . Absurd crap like this to justify the 'Class Warfare' the game presents in its attempt to portray social ills of 'real' America 1900, NO MATTER how illogical it is for the setting of 'Columbia'. 'Too much shit pushed together' was how one commentator (NOT from one of the ass-licking industry magazine) put it. ---- Laughable Economy - Simpleton Props : Maybe if they had the imagination and writing-competency to explain with something like : Columbia EXPORTED its manufactured goods, as it flew around the World (like selling guns/ammunition to dictators in banana republics) to get money and supplies to keep the city operating (and maybe Columbia itself did alot of robbing various backward parts of the World) --- THEN it might have made alot more sense to explain the economics vacuum. More than one commentary about the game also said : How thrown-together the whole game was (in story and content), with a general lack of coherency/consistency, and : "Trying to be too clever", with too many ideas stuffed into it making it one big mess. ---- ---- The Skyline system is moronic, and could only be created by a 'game designer', who shouldn't be allowed to design anything real, for the good of Public Safety. Columbia's whole transportation system looks designed by an imbecile or someone severely mentally-damaged by drugs. Good game feature potential were abandoned, story presentation and concept appear chopped up like coleslaw cabbage, all leaving just a mediocre shooter with a confusing harebrained Fantasy plot. Awarded a "Failz Minus" (Wins Five Hairballs from FailCat) ---- ---- NO FURTHER COMMENT IS NECESSARY ---- ---- Total misunderstanding of how balloons and REAL floaty thing in general actually work (We Might as well have had BRICK ZEPPELINS). ---- ---- Various Faux-Scientific Stuff : Inconsistency in their fake 'physics' ... Flip side of the same coin ? Actually with quantum events, Robert was far more likely to be a successful Circus Clown than another Quantum physicist (with the 'change event' going back 9 months before his birth to result in a Y chromosome - thats a whole lot of difference between universes). What isn't mentioned : is how many 'Roberts' and 'Robertos' and 'Robby The Mimes' Rosalind had to look through to find the one anything like herself. ---- ---- Hanging by only 4 or 3 fingers - CLUELESS DEVs ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- Columbia Signage (Signs) Is Excessive BS ? Kalumbia Be Dah Trash ''' : '''Inappropriate - a BIG sign must mean a BIG Business ... right ?? Complicated/Outsized signs for what can only be small businesses (in Columbia which is really a small town), likewise is an absurdity. For all Columbia's grandiosity, seen in the game, it is mostly empty air. Bad Placement - Another issue with Hugified Signs with buildings near each other - big signs at sufficient height can't be seen much when blocked by adjacent buildings - negating their purpose. They also give people looking up from the ground at a sharp angle a neck ache, or worse - the sign simply gets ignored). The majority of real world signs are normally to be found closer to the ground, to fall into the normal vision of someone on the street (and smaller also means cheaper to have made - unless bad Fantasy-Economics are in play). Real People, who have signs made, are NOT STUPID. In Columbia, many of the signs LOOK like they were designed by people with a view floating in the air ("artist" who doesn't understand Viewpoint Contexts). It is unlikely someone zipping by on those Skyway paths can look about themselves much, while they are hanging on for their lives (especially as the 'tracks' strangely dip and twist so-much, throwing them about, like a Rollercoaster). People who would see the signs generally will be ON THE GROUND. Too Complicated - If you look at old city photographs you will see that MOST large signs of the era are no more complex than being PAINTED on the flat side of a building (usually in white on a dark solid background for maximum visibility). More complicated signs are usually small because of their significant expense (and placed low, to be readable, seen close). Signs of the 'blade' type stick out at a 45 degrees at a corner so as to be visible down 2 streets. Overdone - Big signs are a cheap game method of creating an affect of "being impressive" (particularly to those who haven't a clue what real world signs at that time should be). This helps Cover up the lack of detail. Unfortunately a huge sign isn't that interesting and doesn't warrant a second look. Having large/HUGE LIT signs could bankrupt a small business (even today). Lack of Detail - On far away 'Prop' buildings, any signs which were much smaller would be unreadable (the idea that there were such signs visible wasn't enough. Representing Visual Perspective with consistency seems a lost concept (again all you have to do is look at real pictures). To be realistic, you would also have to have MORE signs (one big sign is alot less effort for a game developer to make than a realistic cluster of small/normal sized signs). All those cloud effects only partially obscured details at distance, and signs (which are designed for maximum visibility and have a distinctive shape ) are obscured the least, and so cannot really be omitted without the scene looking WRONG. All in all, the presentation of Signage in Infinite BS was overdone crap. --- --- --- Tear Madness ? BioShock Infinite (its all scientific you know ...) takes a turn for the insane for awhile. Example- time-ghost-zombies resurrected by a Banshee time-ghost of Lady Comstock, then you go onto a bridge later and you end up in what looks like an Insane Asylum where Benjamin Franklin's rush at you with crowbars, when a guy wearing giant foghorn ears agitates them by yelling. We coulda had MOST of Columbia be this from the start (to be more Politically Correct for the shooting mass-slaughterin' goodness). But that would have eliminated the 'normalcy' you get to see of Kenny&Co's '1900 ebil-america' Columbia, and it would definitely spoil the milque-toast social evil portrayals they splattered around, when they tried to make the game 'Socially Relevant' to Players, who to be honest, really didn't give a rodents rectum about. --- --- --- Oooh, Primo Colors, The Pretty Colors !!! ... ''' : ''Now Hand ME My Shiney Rotating Blade Thing !!! '' ' Those Lutece 'Particles' are really '''Pills' of Hallucinogenic compounds (which Comstock used -- some combination of native american mushroom chemicals), WHICH makes all of Columbia "Fly", even though nobody ever got off the ground. Perfect explanation - in the MMORPG Rapture story Columbia was just such a wacky 'commune' of cultists 'flyin' in their drugged-out existence. It, of course, eventually 'crashed', resulting in a pack of homicidally murderous psychopaths, which were eventually "put down" like the Rabid Dogs they had become. Perhaps this was all just a cautionary tale broadcast on Rapture TV (Sander Cohen Playhouse) after the side effects of ADAM Abuse became to be known in Rapture. (Elizabeth C. and Booker D. just being characters in a "Reefer Madness" tale.) --- --- --- Sorry In Columbia There Would Be NO Women Police Officers/Constables (even the Nazis did not have Women soldiers) : For a place allegedly claiming to be based on 1900 America (and a rather reactionary element as well), Infinite BS contained alot of gratingly stupid/unlikely/incoherent things -- FAR more Fantasy than anything Bio Shock should be. --- --- --- ' "The Philistine's March" (John Philip Souza wrote it in Response to Comstock's Columbia, and its Destruction) ' : Of course, having Time Travel access thru 'Tears' is a great story crutch, AND lets YOU get to hear later-era songs/music (of which there are many in the game). This allows trying to be 'Cleverly Anachronistic' (and skipping the tough part of imaginatively creating something original for the period). You can then 'sell it' to the typical Players -- who really DON'T care all that much (The "Oh That's Nice ... But WHERE'S the next thing I get to Shoot and explode its head ???????" demographic.) SHOULDN'T Fink's brother Albert have had to be 'Trolling' (as in fishing) through Tears for a VERY long time (day and night, for years) to find so many Songs ? Its like he just opened every Tear up and there one was , No ? And then he had to be VERY busy writing down the musical scores and lyrics (must've RECORDED them really really well -- maybe a Vox-O-Phone on the end of a long stick ??? -- to allow tediously transcribing them accurately at a later time). Skip all the musician training/performing or music sheet printing -- that's trivial by comparison (Consider just the idea that the slang/new-words of a later era would be unintelligible to the Columbites -- so Albert likely had to modify alot of songs HIMSELF to make them palatable - in particular to satisfy a stuffy bunch of fanatical religious cultists who were just itching to 'Burn' someone 'At the stake'). It is SO simply amazing that he could be looking (through Tears) so many times, and wind up constantly at the right PLACE and at the right TIME to record each of these many musical pieces (and he managed to get WHOLE songs - its kinda hard to market and sell PART of a song, or worse -- ones where YOU 'patch' the missing bits yourself, badly). (( '' He also probably have been aged even more than Comstock by his 'Tear' Exposure. '' )) See, that's the problem with having this 'Time Travel' element - IT introduces endless complications, which can be problematic in a serious game -- forming an increasing raft of Gaffs and Botches, when the writers employ it slap-dash in their story. "Oh, it all just gets taken care of !!!" is easy until the reply comes : "How ? Without turning the whole universe topsy-turvey into some implausible/illogical freakish place to accommodate what YOU say happens in the game -- WHICH IS CLAIMED TO BE A LARGELY NORMAL/RECOGNIZABLE PEOPLE/SOCIETY ?? SO MUCH FOR YOUR "HISTORICAL" RELEVANCY THERE, PAL ..." ' (( '' Note - "Slap-Dash" is slang for inept/half-assed, which also BTW describes what the Infinite BS game was. '' )) --- --- --- '''The Lady Comstock's Handprint - Oh Yes ?! ' : ?? "Lady" (as uses here) is some kind of aristocratic term -- how very American .... ' *NOT* '. (Maybe if the games scenario was set in Edwardian England -- and the Luteces now could talk with Brooklyn accents to set them apart). Amazing all these wondrous Stolen (in Time as well as Space) technologies they managed to work into this game's plot. Handprint Recognition Machinery now ... Have to chop the hand off the corpse (Funny scene of the skeletal arm trying to strangle Booker while he does so, or a more amusing scene of him using it as a back-scratcher ... and the inevitable "Can I Give You A Hand" joke. 'Have you yet NOTICED that it would have been actually better to have written this whole hack story as a comedy ??? ') --- --- --- That Head (Huge handyman Head when pix shows normal person standing next to it) SO, Supposedly, that (as the story goes) was a normal person put into a 'Handyman' suit ??? Not a rebuilt head by its looks (if they wanted it Big-ified then they coulda wrapped it in metal to enlarge it without enlarging the original person inside). SO, Why IS the head so HUGE ??? (its like 2X each dimension = 8x normal volume) Probably because would look ludicrous if left normal-sized on that body (and be barely visible at the range Players usually see the Handymen - when they are fighting to be able to do 'Headshots'). I might guess that the Handymen were originally to be smaller than that when Infinite BS was produced, AND they (simply) scaled them up to appear more menacing. Maybe it is to make them an easier target -- as the Handyman are such bullet sponges, and quite bothersome when they get in close range to the Player ( NOTE the sniper scope HELPING you get a shot by slowing things down/locking onto the target. It don't work that way in reality.) Not justified as an intended Security operative (there's plenty of other minions of Comstock's Police Stat for that). So a big clumsy worker who does what ?? Giant hands for manhandling huge boxes full of industrial stuff for which there is few customers to warrant the industry ??? A menacing enforcer for the untermenschen serfs/slaves ? The Excuse apparently : To simply to serve as a '''game opponent, similar to the iconic Big Daddy, just another flavor a bit different from that huge paramilitary army. A MMORPG Spoof might have a even larger Mardi Gras sized head. --- --- --- Columbia - The Illogical Pretty Carricature : All those lights in Columbia - light bulbs cost money, so does the electric power for them (someone has to make both -- and that was EXPENSIVE high-tech in the 1890s and decades after that). It also consumed alot of fuel. But Magic Unicorn Tear Powered Stuff made things like that no problem ( ?? Then why didn't they light the building interiors the same way - where it would have made a much bigger improvement ???). It is because the writers just didn't get logical consistent details like that. (The outside looked like a circus, so why not the inside ? Or at least nice and bright ...) They just didn't realize that the tech changes (the effects of which the game was SUPPOSED to be about) should have significantly affected Columbia's society. and driven the story (like the previous game's "Bio Shock was about powerful genetic tech effects upon society). The Racist Cult Police State society was there with or without magic Floatyshit™ and those minor mechanical toys. We could have had : Stealing tech from the Future, Creative cyborg-ish enslavement, Creepy tech worship ... But no, it was just weak social justice warrior crap, ignorance of historic religion, magic faux-science story crutches, a cardboard cutout capitalistic economy to force class warfare. THAT was what they ladled out of their 'Witches Caldron of Too Many Half-Arsed Themes '. --- --- --- Infinite BS Game's Faux Unrealistic US Government : When the US Government is paying for something, THEY want to see every detail about it. Paperwork, costs,material everything to the smallest detail. First, the usual schmoozing/talk, political maneuvering and dealmaking beforehand needs to be done upon the prospectus. This usually takes months if not years. Then the working demonstrations, opening of contracts, model/design review, and ton upon ton of blueprints ... BEFORE allocations of any REAL money. It is ANOTHER kind of Fantasy to have ridiculous Wave of the hand Instantness in something pretending to be REAL America (and related to the Real World) AND dealing with REAL American government interactions. 3 months ?? Try 3 years (in the Real World things go wrong --- so add another year on there ... minimum) --- --- --- My Impression Of "Columbia" City Terrain/Levels : The game's Columbia architecture reminds me of Hallmark figurine buildings you see in gift catalogs -- a similar misproportion/coarseness/lack of detail. Add to that : the bizarre/impractical/illogical glombing of it all together. It is that semi-gingerbread house strangeness ... Hardly what you expect from something supposedly to be a nitty gritty city - where you FEEL the time and place (it has more like a grade-school play's stage crudity). Sure the swept clean, serf-polished public places (an army of cleaners would be required) should be shown, but there needed to be a shocking 'behind the facade' view to be found also - and not that 'exhibition grade' Shantytown weirdness, which simply looks purpose built (the BS1/BS2 designers were MUCH better at showing neglected places fallen into disrepair). --- --- --- You'd think the Skyline would make for a useful 'Transit' that people would use to get about disjoint Columbia ?? Oops, gets in the way of having all those other eclectic transport methods (which have more opportunity for Player-shooting firefights I suppose). ---- ---- QuantumzWroughtIron.jpg|Sorry, No Humongus Bridges - What's the point of Flying Shit Otherwise?? Realstore1910.jpg|Real Stores are filled with products. Space is expensive. 1900FinksReal2.jpg|Fink's Factory should have looked like this. NoLevine.jpg|There is a problem with 'Just Making Shit Up', when you aren't very good at it. --- --- --- Infinite BS - Meddling In Other Universes ... : The Luteces seem to keep getting more Bookers when the last ones failed (like ~150 times -- I assume that's what the talley board indicates). Doing that causing disruption to whatever reality THAT/THOSE Booker(s) was/were taken from seems not to matter. A Booker who now is to fix all the 'poor little' Elizabeths in THOSE other realities (or everything else they would have done in their potential lives) -- when the Luteces bring him 'here' to die (again)? Infinite Universes - Borrowed Bookers : Nobody is going to save the infinite other Elizabeths trapped in the tower (or in a cellar, or insane asylum, or convent, or whorehouse, or laundromat, or giant crystal skull, or WHATEVER) WHICH have already happened/will happen/will always happen ... BTW, For every dimension which this 'god' Elizabeth steps into, there are infinitely more she never will get to (to fool herself she is 'fixing'). Every dimension she steps out of then still goes on its own path/course (without her meddling which, who knows, might be far better when they play out un-meddled with). --- --- --- Gauges (to be useful) have to be where you can READ them. They also are placed on 'control panels' where you can get to/within the workings/connections-to-them for maintenance (them showing some embedded ON a wall is kinda moronic/shows no understanding at all). Here its a bizarre eclectic set of gauges, which about a tenth that number would be more than adequate for any 'controls' (and please a bit more systematic in layout). (Note- such gauges were not REMOTELY located from their machinery - NOT until many decades later - and no, sorry, Fink didn't just steal the idea ...) - This is just more 'wall covering' Dress-up that some level designer created without much thought ... --- --- --- This view reminds me of older game settings when the rendering resources were few and things had to be simplified - objects were largely crude caricatures. We have garish colors that no actual working machine would have (and a working machine should have been starkly offset in color to differentiate it 'artistically' from the DECORATED 'pretty' parts of Columbia). Everything with the same 'shiny' decor makes the whole place mundane and bizarre. Its basic art technique. Mechanisms that really are only half there. And just wrong fro their function. But then its something a game 'artist' made that is supposed to look like something, but the 'artist' is NOT actually familiar with what REAL things look like. It even still has 'balloons'. The 'Playskool' look ... --- --- --- Leaving pieces floating about independently was a great formula for disaster. Imagine that here some 'Vox' seized that floating block, and now are going to use it as a Battering Ram to take apart Comstock's little Eden. Whole sections of Columbia plummeting to the ground would have been a good (ignored) apocalyptic scene. LOOOK OUT !!!! THEY'RE COMING AROUND AGAIN !!!!!! Is that a store on that 'Block' ??? All the goods inside falling about and furniture/boxes/People sliding back and forth as the thing 'banks' in its maneuvering ... Yes, such a wondrous pretty idea - created by careless know-nothing 'artists' -- 'par' for this game. --- --- --- . . . . . . . That Ball Throwing Scene at the Fair : ONLY ONE BALL and two criminals ? WHAAAA ??? You win the Grand Prize if you bounce the baseball off BOTH heads in one throw ?? (No 'fun' targets that if you hit a bulls eye : "Crush Them" ... "Drown Them" ... "Burn Them" .... "Hang Them" - which takes effect immediately (Emulating those 'Dunk the guy in the water booths at so many county fairs ...) SO, What is the Player to do? They aren't even given the option of WHICH of the two lawbreakers to throw their 'punishment' ball at. No doubt there would be additional number drawings (or maybe after the 'First Pitch' EVERYONE got to throw their ball -- What a scene THAT would have made !!! And what happens AFTER the ball hits, and the criminal is hanging limp - the master of ceremonies uses his revolver to administer a Coup De Grace execution? Or are two nooses then brought out and a nice quantumz-floating scaffold ready to administer the sentence appears ??? As Players, Don't we have the right to know what all this staged scene REALLY was ???? (Instead of some dim caricature Racist Passion Play - Ken&Co ladling their PC BS on thick ...) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Weird Stoning #77 Scene Telegraph 'Cable' : "Telegraph for You Mr False Shephard" ''' : That object - Its A Cloned real 'Cable' form (Details don't really matter as long as you can slice the heads off NPCs ...) Shouldn't it be "Columbia Time" (instead of 'Standard Time') ?? Looks like something was rather sloppily covered over in Photoshop - just under the Giant Pigeon logo (You can see a few letters to each side they missed). Sloppy Work. '''Cable ? (From where ?) Telegraph ?? This is a 1893 Show City (and now almost 2 decades after that) which SHOULD have had all *Telephones*, or Gear-driven brain implants by then, with all the Tech the Luteces and Fink supposedly stole. Steam Punk Goggled Borg Implant Top Hats for EVERYONE !!! This Telegram should have been delivered by balloon-suspended Telegram Delivery Drone ?? (A way to later be employed for some ally to send goodies to Booker throughout the story - though you can ALWAYS have the magical Luteces just appear out of nowhere to hand him stuff - its just REAL QUANTUM PHYSICS you Know !!!). Telegram implies Telegram from someone/someplace (else) and 'telegraph' wires run from someplace to someplace else (office with operators and the messenger guys )? I see no wires in Columbia. Actually stringing wires between the independently floaty bits of the 'city' seems problematic. Ditto with flying things running into them (or Booker/Elizabeth falling, hitting one and being cut in two.) - It has come to mind : 'Standard Time' - Time in Columbia might be rather weird when the 'city' allegedly moves about near the USA (3 - 4 hours difference depending on where it is floating). People's Circadian Rhythms can get really out of whack from things changing like this (and make them really mental). Hmm, that might be one explanation for it all ... - Minor Note On Ignorance - Telegrams didn't have both Upper/Lower case letters (Sorry Levine&Co - its another FAILZ) --- --- --- Faux-Science Absurdities : "Quantumz For All Of Us" (A book published in Rapture ?) All Entanglement is local (real Quantum Physics - Oops even the 'theory' goes against the Infinite BS game Bullshit) A game about Time Travel (Oops, again not actually Quantum Mechanics in any way ... my bad) Faux-Science pretty much as flawed as is the game's take on Religion/Society/Economics/History. "Its a game ..." What does it matter if the combat is good, OOPS ... (Pop-A-Mole combat, spiced up with 'Execution' moves ... 9/10 !!!!) "Quantum Computers" (another buzzword to abuse - thank goodness they didn't have it in Infinite BS) I do wonder if that BioShock 1's Vita-Chamber 'Entanglement' BS led to all this crap. --- --- --- Booker And Comstock Existing In The Same Dimension ??? : BTW, remember all this 'Merge' stuff they have elsewhere in the game - How does it happen that there are two of the same people in the same universe/dimension (similar to it being problematical with the two Luteces). (( '' More of "The Cuz Factor" of poor story telling ... '' )) --- --- --- --- --- . .